This invention relates to an apparatus for mounting a target plate on a reflector for electronic distance meter designed for facilitating collimation of the reflector which is for reflecting lights emitted from the electronic distance meter.
Conventionally, a reflector for electronic distance meter is provided with a distinctively colored target plate for the meter of facilitating collimation of the reflector. FIG. 5 illustrates an example thereof.
In the FIG. 5, a reflector body a is held in place by a holder c which is swingably supported on a U-shaped frame b fixed to a leveling base mounted on a tripod (not shown). A pair of projections e, e, each of which is provided with a screw hole d, are provided on the upper portion of the holder c. A target plate f is formed in an inverted U shape and provided with screw holes g on locations corresponding to those of the screw holes d so that the target plate may be fitted onto the reflector body a and the U-shaped frame b. The target plate is thus mounted and fitted on the reflector body a and the U-shaped frame and then fixed on the reflector by means of screws (not shown) inserted into the screw holes d and g.
According to the foregoing conventional apparatus, however, it is necessary to use a tool such as a screwdriver or the like for fixing the target plate f on the reflector by screws, so that inconveniences result such as more time required to complete the mounting and more likelihood of losing screws when the target plate f is removed from the reflector.